


The Side I Don't Like About Me

by Majaddy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a sympathetic boob, I love him anyways, Identity Reveal, M/M, Marin Dupain-Cheng - Freeform, Secret Identity, Trans Male Character, Trans Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majaddy/pseuds/Majaddy
Summary: Adrien discovers Ladybug's identity after a shocking revelation at school.





	The Side I Don't Like About Me

Adrien didn’t think he was fully gay, just for Ladybug. The thought of the very masculine ladybug brought— dare he say it, _butterflies to his stomach._

 

It was first when he laid eyes on his stick thin body, showing every curve in the skin tight red and black polka dotted suit. Then they got close as friends, then today when a certain bug had asked (very nervously may he add) to meet up after patrol to ‘hang out’.

 

Deep down, Adrien had hoped for it to be a date. But, he had to get through the day. 

 

Adrien looked down to check his phone time, _11:28—_ two minutes until lunch. He heard Alya quiet ask her friend is he was ok. Marin, who sat behind him, was fidgeting all class and Adrien could hear it from his spot, a metre ahead of him. 

 

“Class dismissed.” His teacher announced at the end of her lesson. Adrien quickly packed his things together, throwing them in his bag. He tried to avoid Plagg— his kwami who resided in his bag until he could discreetly transfer him to his pocket. This was a recent plan as Adrien couldn’t focus with Plagg’s constant murmuring. 

 

Adrien rushed out the class and met up with his three friends, Alya, Marin, and Nino. The three were chatting in front of Alya’s locker as she was grabbing her books. 

 

“Hey guys!” Adrien waved his friends over, noticing Marin’s nervous and fidgety state. He raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Hey Marin, you alright?”

 

He looked terrified. 

“I-I’ve actually got something to tell you guys.” He said, with a small voice crack. (Adrien thought puberty would have ended by now, but he knew from his home schooling classes that some boys ended later than others.)

 

Marin looked around, Adrien wasn’t sure what for. He led the three of him to a quiet, secluded spot. Adrien had used this for transforming a few times— he wasn’t sure how Marin knew about this, nobody knew about this.

 

“So this is a huge thing thats been in my life since I was born—“ Marin stopped, looked down and continued fidgeting with his fingers. One hand lifted to run a hand through his blue wavy locks. 

 

“I’m trans.” He blurt out, covering his face. Adrien stood there shell-shocked. Was that why he had voice cracks, and why he was always excused from gym?

 

“Wait.” Nino interrupted. “You were born a girl?” Marin nodded grimly.

 

“Unfortunately. But I’ve recently been but on testosterone which is great!” The wide grin Marin gave everyone reminded Adrien of Ladybug’s smile, which brought him weak to the knees. 

 

“Do you still get your period?” Alya had asked, looking guilty.

 

“I’m on a small dose for now, so not often and it isn’t that bad when I do.” 

 

Adrien zoned out, thinking about the night he had awaiting. He imagined different scenarios where Ladybug came and swept him off his feet— they both hopped away into the moonlight. 

 

“—Rian? Adrien!” Ayla hit his shoulder, knocking him out of his daydream. Nino gave a huge smirk.

 

“Since this is kind of a confession circle—thing, why don’t you say something? Then I’ll say something, then Alya!” He gave a devious smirk. Nino knew about Adrien’s infatuation with Ladybug, and the one who brought up ‘bisexual’. 

 

“Umm, what kind of confession?” Adrien drawled out, avoiding the topic. Luckily for him, Alya butt in.

 

“Crushes, deep secrets, sexualities, anything super secret.” 

 

He was trying to think of any other secret except for being in love with Ladybug and being Chat Noir. Alas, all that was running through his mind was Ladybug.

 

_Ladybug, Ladybug, Ladybug._

 

“I’m bi!” He yelled out of frustration. Nino’s triumphant face, Alda’s shocked face and Marin’s blushing face all scared him. 

 

-

 

He’d finally finished patrol and found Ladybug sitting at the top of the Eiffel tower. He was fidgeting nervously, in the exact fashion that Marin did earlier in the day. 

 

“M’Lord” Adrien cooed, bowing down to brush his lips against Ladybug’s knuckles. 

 

“Chat, I’ve got something to tell you. I told my friends earlier today but you’re my best friend so I feel like I can tell you.” Adrien was buzzing on the inside.

 

“I was born a girl, I’m transgender.” Adrien paused, that was the same news Marin told him earlier.

“… _Marin_?” He whispered so quietly that Ladybug could barely hear him, but the widening of his eyes made it clear that he did. 

 

“H-How did you figure out?”

 

“You told me and everyone else today during lunch, I put two and two together.” 

 

“Adrien?”

 

Adrien grinned sheepishly. He wiggled his gloved fingers in a small wave. 

 

 

The next day at school, Ayla and Nino were just as confused as everyone else when Marin and Adrien came in, Adrien laughing loudly as Marin pouted, he pushed the blonde boy with a small shove to the arm and Adrien bumped his hip in retaliation. 

 

Everything was fine until Adrien tripped over and fell onto Marin, holding onto his waist like his life-line, everyone watched as Marin grinned evilly and walked forwards, watching Adrien fall off his feet— sliding around with a tight grip on Marin’s waist. 

 


End file.
